


Ikea Furniture Stress Test No. 1025.B3

by KieranIsHiding (XOSweetsOX)



Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, I'm just your friendly neighborhood smack dealer, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smack aka Smut and Crack, Smut, Snowballing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOSweetsOX/pseuds/KieranIsHiding
Summary: Public Sex in an Ikea. Becausereasons. That is all.Fill for Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 - Bent Over the Table
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kieran's MPB 2020: Age of Smack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Ikea Furniture Stress Test No. 1025.B3

**Author's Note:**

> Just your friendly neighborhood smack dealer rolling in with some more cracky-smut for your enjoyment.
> 
> Many thanks to [Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings) for the beta -- you're awesome, friend!
> 
> Dedicated to Ruquas, whose insistent poking helped me finally get my act together and post this. <3

“What the fuck is a Skogsta?” Bucky’s panting breaths are fogging up the laminated surface of the table under his cheek.

“I don’t know... why are you... asking?” Each roll of Tony’s hips into Bucky’s ass brings another few words, gritted out through teeth that are clenched in a desperate attempt at staying quiet.

Tony’s usually a screamer, even when he’s topping. Bucky’s actually _impressed_ that the engineer has managed to stay this quiet.

“Hush, you two! We can’t get caught, just… _get it over with_ ,” Steve gasps from his position tongue-deep in Tony’s ass. His hand is whipping frantically back and forth on his dick, hanging out the front of his pants, but he seems to be taking it slow enough to wait for them to finish with him.

“It’s the name of this table,” Bucky murmurs curiously. “Nice sturdy table — maybe we should get one.”

“ _How_ are you this coherent when you’re getting railed in the middle of an IKEA?” Steve’s stage-whisper probably carries more than the sound of Bucky getting fucked, but the assassin’s not worried — the massive blue and yellow store is completely dead on a random Tuesday afternoon.

And besides, he would be able to hear anyone coming before they managed to get close enough to catch an eyeful.

…

 _Probably_.

“Tony,” Bucky groans long and low. “Come on, love, give it to me harder, make me squirt all over this Skogsta.”

Tony snorts and bends over his back, hips pistoning harder at the new angle as Steve scrambles to keep his grip on Tony’s ass.

“You know, murder-cicle, this one’s not actually a Skogsta,” Tony whispers. “That’s the one next to this one — this is actually a Ypperlig.”

“Fuuuuuck yes, talk dirty to me.” Bucky is so close to shooting across the Skogsta-- Ypperlig, _whatever_ the fuck it is, doesn’t matter.

It’s about to be filthy, that’s all Bucky cares about.

That and making Stevie lick up his mess afterwards.

“So close, come on,” he pleads, and… _there_.

 _“Come for me.”_ Tony growls, biting down on his shoulder, and Bucky can feel the warm splashes in his ass as the engineer sprays his insides with spunk.

Bucky rumbles out a low moan and does the same to the table.

“Fuck,” he pants, “c’mere, Stevie. Come get your treat, baby.”

Steve scrambles up from behind Tony, still frantically stripping his dick, and Bucky grabs a handful of short blond hair and _shoves_ \--

Steve groans, spilling seed across his fist as he smears his face in Bucky’s mess where it’s striped across the table. His tongue flicks out to lap at the smears, and Bucky licks his lips.

“Wanna share with the class, Stevie?” He sucks in a breath at the sight of Steve’s filthy, cum-slick face as the supersoldier looks up at him through stuck-together lashes and lifts his head. He leans forward to bite at his lover’s lips, and receives a couple of nips in return.

Tony is somewhere behind Bucky, catching his breath and buttoning up his pants, but Bucky is too lost in Steve to really notice. Somehow, Steve’s slick hand makes its way up between their mouths as well, and they spend a long, slow moment trading licks and sucks and mouthfuls of spunk.

“I thought this was a fill for a ‘bent over the table’ bingo square, not a ‘snowballing’ one — what’s going on?” Wade calls around the corner, breaking their reverie.

“Wha… Wade, what the _fuck_ \--”

“You’re ruining our afterglow, Deady!” Bucky cuts Steve off playfully, scrunching up his face and sticking out his cum-covered tongue at the other supersoldier when Steve makes a noise of affront.

“Ah, right, of course! My apologies!” Wade calls, wandering closer, and then he fades into a musing murmur.

“Deady — now, _that’s_ a new one. Maybe I should tell Peter about it — is it too close to Daddy, or not close enough? Would that get confusing, when Clint is _also_ calling me Daddy?”

From behind him, Tony chokes as he attempts to pull Bucky’s pants up over the assassin’s dripping ass, and Bucky can only sigh.

“Why us?” he murmurs against Steve’s lips. “Why is it that we of all people would find ourselves subject to hardships such as this — haven’t we done enough to deserve better than this?”

Steve giggles.

“I mean, you’re the one who wanted to get railed over a table in the middle of IKEA.”

Bucky considers this for a moment, absentmindedly licking a string of spunk off the corner of his lower lip.

After a moment, he meets Steve’s eyes with a shit-eating grin.

“I believe the industry term is _stress-testing,_ Stevie -- just doin’ my civic duty!”


End file.
